roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Jayden Sarah Burns (Dimensional Wars)
(This is an alternate variation used for Dimensional Wars. To see the original, go here: Jayden Sarah Burns)Jayden Sarah Burns is a protagonist within the Dimensional Wars lore. She is a member within the Freedom Fighters, often fighting alongside her brother on missions. Basic Info Birth Name: Jayden Sarah Burns Age: 38 Gender: Female Species: Sentrium Mobian Height: 3 Foot and 5 Inches Weight: 71 Pounds Eye Color: Cyan (Normal) Date of Birth (Mobian Calendar): August 13th, 3222 Location of Birth: Tashiyki Village, Downunda (Australia), Mobius Occupation: The Freedom Fighters (Knothole Division) Nicknames: Sis' (used by her brother) LOT (Level of Temper. 1 is Easily Angered, 10 is Rarely Angered): 4 Basic Stats 1 is ranked as horrible, with 10 being ranked as absolutely amazing Total cannot exceed over 35. This Stat system of that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series (since I can't think of anything else apparently lel). Equipment cannot influence these stats. Strength: 5 out of 10 Perception: 6 out of 10 Endurance: 4 out of 10 Charisma: 5 out of 10 Intelligence: 6 out of 10 Agility: 5 out of 10 Luck: 3 out of 10 Total: 34 out of 35 Physical Appearance Jayden Sarah Burns is a red furred Sentrium Mobian, weighing about seventy one pounds, while also standing at three foot and five inches tall, while also having cyan eyes, some red hair on her forehead, and a small breast size. Her Naval Dirk long dagger is located within a yellow scabbard on her left hip, with her Masakari Axe being concealed on her right side. Standard Attire Jayden usually wears a white T-shirt that is mostly worn underneath a cyan sweater with two yellow buttons on the top center along with two red horizontal lines along the bottom center and across her sleeves while having no apparent exterior pockets, along with blue sweatpants with brown exterior pockets, a green horizontal line going across the upper leggings as well as a yellow horizontal line going across the very bottom, red gloves with a single green vertical stripe on both sides of the glove (which said stripe is located in the middle that ends where his fingers are), and green shoes with a brown vertical line going across the center with a cyan outline on the bottom. Alternate Attires TBA Personality Social-Wise Jayden has a rather interesting personality when it comes to socializing, as she is primarily a very kind, playful, and friendly individual towards almost everyone... though one could say that she is '''too '''friendly, as she tends to cling onto people she deems as friends, while being especially clingy towards her brother (as the two have a close bond) and close relatives/friends. While one could say she is an extrovert, she doesn't seem to clash towards other extroverts as she doesn't seek to be the center of attention (not intentionally anyway). To put it simply: Jayden is basically friendly (to the point of being clingy) and kind towards everyone she comes across, especially towards friends and family. Combat-Wise In terms of combat, Jayden's usual playful and friendly manner is suddenly replaced with serious bravery. While not as tactical and strategic like her brother, she upholds a defensive-supportive combat type, preferring to support others in combat with sentries and barricades and healing stations while also going on the defensive when she suddenly becomes the target... though while a rare occurrence, she will sometimes go on the offensive as well. Unlike her brother, she does not possess a short temper when things aren't going her way in a fight, prompting the chances of a rage ascension to be lower. To put it simply: Jayden is mainly the one to support her allies rather than be out on the front lines with her gadgets and whatnot. Preferences Likes: Her brother, Milkshakes, ??? Dislikes: ??? Relations with other characters in Canon Relatives * Joshua Sentrium Burns Brother, Closely bonded * Adex Zarvok Burns Close * Savanna Verdia Burns Close * Marilyn Bagley Regis in Law * ??? Allies/Friends * Most of the Knothole Freedom Fighters * ??? Neutral/Rivals * ??? Enemies/Hostile * ??? Equipment/Abilities Weapons Masakari (Weaponized Axe) Jayden possesses a single Masakari Axe (which is also referred to as an Ono) that she uses primarily when she has engaged in close-quarters combat. It has a large, convex axehead that is made out of Steel, with it's handle being made out of the same material. The axehead has been serrated in order to deal additional damage to an opponent upon a successful strike. The axehead can only effect certain levels of armor, with higher grades rendering them ineffective. Naval Dirk (Long Dagger) Jayden posseses a single Naval Dirk long dagger that she primarily uses whenever she's in close-quarters combat. It is mainly used as a thrusting weapon, and are usually offensive in nature, but could also be used defensively. The blades on the dagger can only affect certain levels of armor, with higher grades rendering them ineffective. Abilities Abnormal Speed (Inherited Solo Ability) Being the daughter of Adex Zarvok Burns, she was able to inherit one of his abilities. Having the ability of Abnormal Speed, Jayden can run to speeds that even surpass her father's, clocking up a maximum speed of 230 MPH, with an acceleration speed of 135 MPH. Because of this speed, she is able to inflict greater damage with her speed, especially with her melee weapons. However, greater speed usually means for higher stamina consumption, and Jayden is no exception. Because of this, she usually tends to keep her pace at half of her maximum speed, only going full speed when the situation gets dire. Enraged Insanity (Solo Ability) TBA Enraged Bonds (Joint Ability) compatible with her brother; Joshua Enraged Bonds is a joint ability only accessible by both Jayden and Joshua, which activates when the both of them interlock one of their arms together. This ability allows the two siblings to almost think as one mind, while also dramatically increasing the overall power and effectiveness of their Rage Ascension abilities, as well as ascending the both of them to Livid Sentrium, without having to get more angry or enraged. The ability is mainly offensive in nature, as it increases the effectiveness of their abilities, however it hinders their movement significantly, due to one of their arms interlocked together, having to either rely on precise teleportation techniques, or otherwise coordinate their movements together (which is difficult), even with their minds thinking almost as one. Dark Sentrium (Rage Ascension) Dark Sentrium is typically Jayden's rage ascension, which is only accessible if she reaches a certain state of anger... or worse: rage. While Jayden doesn't have a temper in battle unlike her brother, her rage ascension can activate at any given point in battle, even in casual conversation provided she's ticked off enough. Within this ascension, she will be given access to dark energy attacks and teleportation, where she is able to teleport at distances at the maximum of thirty-five feet. Jayden's appearance isn't really changed much, safe for the fact that her eye color is replaced with black Sclera with cyan Iris', which is only possible because of her Sentrium heritage. Other than that, her appearance is basically the same. Signature/Special Attacks TBA Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths Skilled in Melee (Axes and Swords) TBA Weaknesses Jayden has a number of weaknesses that can be exploited by anyone at anytime. To take measures to prevent metagaming in roleplays however, these weaknesses will not be listed, and instead must be figured out. To put it simply: If you want to know her weaknesses, then you must take the time to figure them out by reading her page. Appearances Canon * Dimensional Wars * ??? Non-Canon * ??? Unknown/Variable * ??? History TBA Trivia #The Masakari/Ono Axe is of Japanense origin, used mainly by sohei or yamabushi, while in some cases it was used by some Japanense samurai. #??? Gallery